


awaken the light

by twilightscribe



Series: Coming Together [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Absence, Complete, Except Kind Of, Fluff, Goodbyes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Prompt Fic, Romance, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells him to go get them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	awaken the light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [assistedrealityinterface](http://assistedrealityinterface.tumblr.com/) and a [tumblr prompt meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/62701445437/fwips-theladyem-emstanbul). Feel free to leave them in my ask box.
> 
>  **Prompt:** break away  
>  **Words:** 706 words

From when Thor had first appeared in his room, Bruce had known that something was going on. Still, he couldn't refuse Thor when he caught Bruce's face between his hands and kissed him. Bruce had tangled his fingers in Thor's hair – it was longer than he remembered it being – and pulled him back with him towards the bed. 

Bruce's clothes along with Thor's armour and underclothes lay discarded and forgotten on the floor while their owner's were preoccupied. They toppled backwards onto the bed, Thor catching himself on his hands so as to not crush Bruce under his body.

After that, things fell into an almost too familiar rhythm.

It was the next morning, when Bruce woke up and pushed himself up from where he was lying on the bed to see Thor pulling his armour on that the dread started to settle in.

“You're leaving.”

There was resignation in Thor's eyes and his mouth was a hard, thin line. He nodded, bending down to cup Bruce's cheek in one large hand and press a kiss to his temple.

“There is something that I must do,” Thor said softly. There was a weight on his shoulders, one that Bruce knew too well as being that of carrying the full weight of the world upon them. Something was seriously wrong and Thor wasn't going to tell him.

“And you're leaving me here.” _Alone. Without you. Please don't leave me._ Bruce's hands were shaking as he reached up to clutch at Thor's face. He was afraid that he might be clawing at Thor's face, but then Thor's hands were clasping over his and melting into the touch.

“You will be safe here. I cannot endanger you anymore than I already have,” Thor replied. “So long as I know you are safe and alive, I have reason to fight. I will win – I know you will wait for me.”

“You're not leaving me here,” Bruce said, a sudden fierceness coming to him that he didn't know he had. “I'm going with you.”

“No.”

“You can't leave me here; not when you – you could die. And I would never know.”

Thor squeezed Bruce's hands tightly in his own, “And I could not live with myself if you were hurt or killed, Bruce. You must remain here – you will be safe here. Be safe in the knowledge that so long as I know you live and breathe, there is more than enough strength within me to fight and win – no matter what I must do.”

His eyes were burning and a lump had lodged itself in his throat, but Bruce hated the feeling that this was a goodbye. He simply couldn't say goodbye to Thor.

“Tell me this isn't goodbye.”

The smile Thor gifted him was radiant, but sad all the same. “Never goodbye – not to you. I will return to you, Bruce. You have my word.”

He always knew he wasn't going to win this argument. The doubts were already crushing back in on him; he would only be a burden to Thor and a weakness. The incidents with Ross had already proven that latter part. If this was really as dire as Thor made it sound, then he would need to be able to concentrate without needing to worry about Bruce or his violently destructive other self.

“And you'll come back in one piece?”

“Of course. While I am gone, Bruce, you must promise me that you will take care of yourself.”

“I... I promise.”

“Then I am content,” Thor said, smiling broadly and oh, there it was again – that smile of his that made Bruce's heart melt and made him smile back.

Leaning in, Bruce crushed his lips against Thor's, pushing in all of the love that he could and hoped that Thor could taste it. He made a content noise from deep in his throat when the kiss was returned, Thor deepening it with a sweep of his tongue across Bruce's lips.

When they finally pulled apart for air, they were both breathing heavily. Bruce managed a tiny smile for Thor.

“Go get 'em.”

Bruce was left with a brilliant grin and a swirl of red cape and blond hair. He carefully locked away the image deep inside, to hold onto when Thor wasn't there. Now, all he could do was wait.

**FIN.**


End file.
